


crush

by encogis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Gay Smut, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: Lance is Keith’s straight roommate who Keith has a huge crush on. When he gets the opportunity to hypnotise Lance, he uses it for his own, selfish reasons.Dubious Consent because he’s under hypnosis





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> first voltron fic. they’re ooc, i know. 
> 
> one shot !!
> 
> i also really appreciate comments with suggestions, compliments, or even hate, so i can know where i have to improve. 
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> NO BETA BECAUSE I HAVE NO FRIENDS

Going to college was difficult for anyone, especially a phycology major, which was why Keith was glad he had an okay roommate. He made little to no mess, (but sometimes left his clothes on the floor), and only stayed out late on the weekends.

However, sometimes Keith would loathe having his roommate, and those were the days that he walked around shirtless.

Lance was an athlete. Although Keith went to the gym a fair amount, his body was nothing compared to that of his athletic friend. He was tall, had broad shoulders, defined pectorals, and an eight pack. He was gorgeous.

Most days, Lance didn’t get back until 7 everyday, which meant that Keith could have a friend round if he had any group projects. 

Shiro arrived at around 4, giving them plenty of time to work on their project before Lance got home. However, like most times they met up, they did more talking than work. They were just in the middle of a conversation about endangered turtles when the door opened, revealing Lance, who was an hour and a half early back.

“Oh, Lance. You’re back early.” Keith scratched the back of his head.

“Keith, I thought we agreed to not bring hookups back to the dorm.” Lance looked angry. Shiro looked like he was going to throw up at what the statement implied. Keith went red.

It was common knowledge that Keith was gay. And although Lance never implied he was homophobic, it was obvious he was uncomfortable around homosexuals.

“No! No, we’re working on our psychology project, it’s nothing like that. Look,” Keith held up a poster with glued on photographs, “no sex here.”

“Hmm. Whatever. But could your friend leave, please? It’s bad enough with you in here.” Lance looked unconvinced.

“I have to go anyway. Let’s work on the project at my dorm next time, ok?” Shiro gathered his stuff and left.

Keith and Lance sat in silence, until Lance said, “I need a shower,” and went into the bathroom. Whilst he was in there, Keith thought about how rude Lance was being. There must have been something wrong with him.

When Lance emerged from the bathroom, he was shirtless, and only wearing sweatpants. Keith had to force himself to look away.

“Look, dude,” Lance started to say, looking apologetic, “Sorry for being an asshole. It’s- well, to stay at this school on my scholarship, I have to get a B in biology. And I’m failing. Really bad. When I try to study, I get distracted and go out partying. I’m not sure what to do.”

This gave Keith an idea.

“I think I might have a solution.”

Lance looked hopeful.

“As part of my psychology course, I have to watch a live hypnosis session and write an essay about it, however there are only two hypnotists in the area, and it’s unlikely they’ll accept me this late into the year. But we’ve been studying techniques in class, and I’m sure I’ll still get the marks if I do the hypnosis myself. And you need help studying. I can use hypnosis on you to help you feel compelled to study, and to help you retain the information.” Keith lied. The only truth was that they were studying techniques in class.

“Hypnosis? You seriously believe in that crap?” Lance laughed.

“I’m a psychology student, of course I do.”

Lance didn’t look convinced, but said, “Well, it’s worth a short. Even if I don’t believe in it, there’s always a chance.”

“Okay. Sit down on the bed and I’ll get all the stuff I need.”

Lance waited patiently for five minutes for Keith to return. He came back with a stereo, some CD’s and a smile on his face. 

“Lance, I want you to lay down. I’m going to play some music. I’ll leave the room, so you’re alone. I want you to relax as you  
listen to the music. Don’t think about anything else but the music. I’ll be back soon.”

Popping a CD into the slot, he pressed play. A calm, gentle tune started to fill the room. Lance closed his eyes and Keith creeped away. 

‘What a joke,’ Lance thought, ‘This is so stupid. Why am I doing this? It’s not even like the music is going to do anything. It’s so slow and boring and... nice. It’s actually quite relaxing. It’s making me tired. I should sleep, and then listen to the pretty music when I wake up. Yeah.’ And with that, he fell asleep.

Keith entered the room and paused the music. He looked at the bed and saw Lance, looking peaceful. To anyone else, he looked to be asleep, but Keith knew he was not unconscious, but in fact only in a trance.

“Lance, can you hear me?” 

The boy mumbled.

“Lance, everything I’m about to tell you, you will believe to be true.”

He nodded.

“Firstly, you will now study more. You enjoy learning new things and will try your best to remember everything. You will go to the library at least once a week. Understood?”

He nodded again.

“Secondly, you will not feel uncomfortable around Keith, even though he’s gay. If he stares at you, it will be normal. If he touches you, it will be normal, it will not be weird. You feel more comfortable being naked, even if Keith is there. You do not feel like this around anyone else. In fact, Keith is special to you, but you don’t know why. Understood?”

Another nod.

“Finally, you will not remember any of what happened, but if Keith, and only Keith, says ‘good boy’ to you, you will fall back into a trance like the one you’re in now. Understood?”

Lance replied with a small mumble of, ‘yes’.

“Good. Now wake up.”

Lance suddenly jumped up from the bed, confused.

“What happened?” He inquired, looking at Keith strangely. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Like... Like I want to study! Oh My God, it worked! I have to hurry to the library.” Lance grabbed his jacket and ran out.

Keith was glad that Lance wanted to study, but disappointed that the second command didn’t seem to work. So, he did homework.

About two hours later, Lance returned, carrying a large pile of books. 

“Welcome back,” Keith said, finishing off his sentence. Lance looked over at him and smiled, before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He started undoing the buttons, but bothered as Keith watched. Once his top was off, he proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. 

Keith sat there, shocked, as his jaw hung open. “Sorry, it’s really hot in here,” Lance said as he removed his boxers, leaving his cock hanging out freely. Keith’s mouth watered at the sheer size of the cock, imagining all the things he could do with it. 

Lance sat down on his bed, grabbing a book and started to read it. Keith debated with himself before walking over to Lance’s bed, sitting next to him. “What’s up?” He asked Keith.

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” Keith replied nervously. Lance nodded and turned back to his book. Deciding to just go for it, Keith placed his hand on Lance’s muscly thigh. He waited to get shouted at, but he never did.

Becoming more confident, Keith moved himself between his friends legs and with his hands stroked and squeezed his thighs. Lance didn’t react.

Keith’s hands wondered upwards, going past his cock and he rubbed around his chest, outlining his pectoral’s with his finger. Wanting a reaction, Keith said, “good boy,” and Lance fell asleep again. 

“Lance, you will feel yourself turned on by Keith’s touches. They make you feel horny.” The boy nodded.

Keith told him to wake up and he resumed his reading as if nothing happened. Suddenly, Keith grabbed Lance’s cock, moving his hand down slowly as it eventually became hard. Moving it around a bit, Keith found himself hard as he looked at the beast in his palm. He jerked Lance off slowly, the boy replying with small grunts as he read the text in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Keith took the dick into his mouth, letting the length slide down his throat, nearly gagging. He bobbed his head up and down, suction noises filling the room from the messy blowjob. Lance wined loudly, and without warning, came into Keith’s mouth. He swallowed all of it, finding it delicious.

“Wow, Lance. You were a good boy.”

Lance fell asleep again. 

“Tonight, whilst Keith is asleep, you will feel the urge to touch yourself whilst thinking about him. You might even touch Keith whilst he’s asleep to explore your new found feelings about Keith, and how you want to make him cum.”

Lance nodded and woke up, putting his book down as he got ready to bed.

Keith laid in his own bed, excited at the thought of Lance touching himself over him. When his roommate reentered the room, Keith pretended to be asleep. 

Not long after, he could hear small grunts, and a voice whispering, ‘Keith!!’ followed my moans. Keith got hard instantly. Soon, the moans got louder and louder until they stopped, and were replaced by footsteps. A hand ripped the covers of Keith, revealing him to only be in boxers. 

Obviously noticing his erection, Lance moved his face closer to the bulge, breathing hot air into it. Keith squirmed. A tongue then worked it’s away around his chest, finding his nipple and licking it, causing Keith to moan loudly, showing he was now awake. 

Lance smirked at him before ripping off his underwear, which meant they were now naked. One of Lance’s hands reached out towards Keith’s cock, jerking it quickly. The other hand went into Lance’s own mouth before reappearing, covered in saliva.

Keith didn’t have a chance to think before one of Lance’s fingers was in his hole, working it’s way deeper in. Another sooner joined it, both scissoring inside of Keith. 

“Lance, please fuck me!” Keith moaned, gasping as Lance found his sweet spot.

Compelled to do as Keith said, Lance spat on his cock, covering it in his spit before lining it up with Keith’s ass.

And, after that night, with the help of some more commands, whenever Lance wasn’t studying, he was Keith’s person fuck toy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i’m sorry


End file.
